Battle of Bracelets: CHAPTER 3
This is the third chapter of Battle of Bracelets: Aingeru's Dreams CHAPTER 3: Garone, the yellow beast. Dark night in Goldenous Forest Story Pablo has joined Ainhoa and Aingeru after fighting in Goldenous Volcano. Ainhoa and Aingeru has already known that thoughtful boy who was in the mine. But he's still thoughtful, although his face shows more happiness than before. Ainhoa is a bit curious about her new friend. Who is Pablo? How did he get the Red Bracelet? He looks a bit shy. She could see that he was listening to music on his mobile phone. Aingeru was also thoughtful, but he was more serious. He was thinking about his dream. The angel of his dream had told him something that drew his attention. He was turning his dream over. Suddenly, Pablo started to sing; Ainhoa was embarrassed and Aingeru was roused. The sun was setting between the mountains and dark started to appear. The first stars decorated the sky and the moon lit the night. They were going down the mountain and they were going into Goldenous Forest. Its a giant wood that embellished the landscape. Ainhoa proposed to stop in the forest and set up a camp. Pablo took off his headphones and helped Aingeru to set up. Ainhoa was preparing dinner while they were tending. After they finished his tasks, they had dinner. Ainhoa and Aingeru told Pablo their first adventure against Drake. Then, they told stories and jokes, specially Pablo. His jokes were stupid and Ainhoa hadn't laughed at anything but Aingeru... Ainhoa was surprised because she didn't understand why he was laughing. They had to relax and forget his problems with Drake and Inferna. Aingeru and Pablo had up a level. When they finished their dinner, they slept. The night was darker than normal, crikets were singing and fireflies were flying. Pablo couldn't sleep because of insects. He's afraid of them. He lit on fire and started to read a book that he had in his bag. The book was called "The day of the Dragon" and it was about an explorer who found an emerald in an unknown island that is called "the Dragon Emerald". Suddenly, he started to listen some steps, the steps looked of a human. Then, he started to listen a laughing, he woke up Aingeru who got angry. But the silence was interrupted by a voice: "Plasma Ray!!!"- A strange boy said, while a ray appeared between the trees. After that he, appeared from the shadows.- "Perfect! Three Golden Bracelets here." "Who are you"- Pablo said while he was activating his bracelet. "I'm Garone, the yellow beast, but it's not important. I will only do that my partners didn't do"- He said. "I will fight if it's necessary"- Aingeru said while he also activated his.- "Me too"- Pablo answered. "Perfect... I will enjoy myself. HAHAHA!!!!"- Finished. -"But I have a disaventage. I'm only one and you're two. Dark Soldiers!!!". Two Dark Soldiers appeared behind Garone. The fight started Garone (Lv. 6) and Dark Soldiers (Lv. 2 each one) VS. Aingeru (Lv.3) and Pablo (Lv. 3). Meanwhile, Ainhoa was sleeping. Aingeru threw Turbo-Flame against a Dark Soldier and the attack reached him (50/150) and Pablo used Ice Crown against the other one... KO! One out. Garone used his Dark Trident with Ice Thunder against Aingeru (100/200) and the other Dark Soldier used Hit against Aingeru (50/200). Pablo used Freezing Wind against Garone (250/350) and Aingeru Teravolt against to two enemies... KO! Two out. Garone (150/350) is the only one who is in the battle. Garone used Dark Edge against Pablo (50/200). Aingeru's going to use Flight and Pablo, Chaos Hammer; while Garone was going to use Fiery Lance against Pablo and... KO! Pablo and Garone are out of fight. Pablo is a level up and Aingeru too. Ainhoa woke up, she was confused. Garone disappeared and the sun rose. Pablo and Aingeru told her what had happened. She couldn't believe that because she hadn't woke up for the fight. Now our three bracelets continue going to Forestia City and their first Quest Palace. Characters *Aingeru *Ainhoa *Pablo *Garone (debut) *Drake (only commented) *Inferna (only commented) *2 Dark Soldiers (debut) Used Attacks *Turbo-Flame (Aingeru) *Ice Crown (Pablo) *Ice Thunder (Garone) *Hit (Dark Soldier) *Teravolt (Aingeru) *Freezing Wind (Pablo) *Dark Edge (Garone) *Fiery Lance (Garone) *Flight (Aingeru) *Chaos Hammer (Pablo) Lost in Goldenous Forest. The dark secret of the wood> Category:Alange's Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Battle of Bracelets: Aingeru's Dreams Category:Battle of Bracelets: the Green Angel Category:Fan Fiction Chapters Category:Chapters Category:Written by Alange